


Warm Nights To Block Out The Cold

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn't fond of storms, and when one comes to Austin, the warm embrace of his lovers to calm him down.</p><p>Prompt: Fluff? How about cuddles during a bad storm because someone got scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Nights To Block Out The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Short as dicks, but really fluffy

It was a lazy night in the Achievement Hunter house, everyone just quietly relaxing around the house. The shower was on, Michael inside cleaning away the stress from the day. Jack and Ryan in the living room, close together and watching some shitty comedy off Netflix. Geoff in the kitchen, making their dinner with Gavin at the island in the middle of the kitchen, going through editing a SlowMo video on his laptop. Finally, Ray was in the laundry room next to the kitchen, waiting for the machine to finish. Inside was blankets, necessaries for the date night that was happening tomorrow.

 

But the first crack of thunder made Ray lose his thoughts.

 

He screeched, dropping the mostly empty laundry basket, the dirty clothing inside spilling onto the floor. Thunder was his enemy, despite receiving the nickname 'Puerto-Rican Thunder'. In seconds, he was down the hall, into Geoff's arms. Geoff -actually everyone- knew that when it started to thunder, hold their Ray tight. And that's what Geoff did. He abandoned dinner to hold Ray tight, in the middle of the hallway.

 

"Ssh," The tattooed man's words were soft, slowly swaying a little bit trying to calm down his shaking lover. "I'm right here, it'll be over soon." The movie that could be heard from the hallway paused, Ryan in the doorway with a blanket over his shoulders.

"Geoff, you go finish dinner," Ryan practically shooed the other man away, pulling Ray into his chest and wrapping the blanket around both of them. "Come on, let's go upstairs," His words were soft, murmured into the Puerto-Rican's ear. Ray let him, Jack trailing right behind and Gavin shutting off his laptop to hurry up and join them.

Reaching the bed, Ray laid in the middle, still wrapped up in the blanket that was taken from the couch. He was half on Ryan, half on Jack, Gavin's head resting on his stomach. A loud crack of thunder, the room lit up, the curtains doing nothing to keep out the light. Ray whimpered, curling up a little, everyone's arms around them. On cue, seconds after the latest bang, Geoff and Michael appeared. The redhead's hair was still wet, but he was dressed in just pajama pants.

"Scoot, we want in on this." Geoff had his usual lazy eyed smile on, nudging Gavin with his elbow as Michael took a spot next to Ryan, his head on Ryan's stomach while Geoff leaned over Jack to place a kiss to the spot right behind Ray's ear.

"We love you Ray," Michael started.

"We're right here, we always will be," Gavin chimed in.

"Forever," Jack and Ryan's words were together, like it was planned. Thunder shook the house, lightening lighting up the sky, rain and wind pelting the windows. But it would slowly clear up. Tomorrow, the sky would be clear, and the thunder that made Ray shake would be gone. Sure, it would come back, but his boys would always be there.

Always.


End file.
